Sophie's Wildest Dream
by Tigress75
Summary: Sophie is just starting her career as a WWE Superstar but when she meets someone she has been dying to meet does it turn into more than a career for her?
1. Chapter 1

The night was a nice, clear, cool, summer night in the middle of August as she walked out of

The Performance Center making her way to her Mustang with her gear she opened her

trunk and threw the bag in as she saw William walk up to her grinning from ear to ear. She

knew that he had taken to her like a moth to a flame but she had her sights set on someone else

who she knew that it was likely to be a one in a million chance of even meeting him since the

guy she liked was already on the roster. "Hey there girly, whatcha doin? Have any big plans

tonight?" He was tall, seven foot to be exact she smiled up at him with her 5'8 frame and

laughed, "Yea I do Will, it's called get in a nice hot tub and soak this aching bruised up body of

mine."

She was actually forty years old a little too old to get into the wrestling business, but she got

talked into it by a friend of hers Leah who happened to be Will's friend too, not to mention

Eric who was standing next to Will making fish face kisses in the air, which made Sophie

almost burst out in laughter.

Eric had a hip hop gimmick thing with a Brooklyn accent which she adored

but he was a really intelligent guy when he wasn't doing his kayfabe.

William jabbed Eric in the ribs and motioned for him to leave, "I was curious if you're not

busy that some night we could maybe go out for dinner or something?" He asked sweetly.

She smiled at him, "I think that would be nice Will, I will call you." She started to get into her

Mustang and closed the door he tapped on the window, she rolled it down and smiled again.

Leaning forward he got close to her and whispered, "I really like you Sophie." She nodded,

"And I like you Will." She rolled the window up and took off peeling out as she did.

Sophie was the type of woman who was older but looked like she was ten years younger, she

wore her hair up in a braid in a bun most of the time so it wouldn't get in the way when she

trained. She had a nice build for a woman her age she had been single for a long time she had

never met someone with that certain passion and chemistry that she desired.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie was so ready to get into that hot tub in her hotel room

she walked towards the bedroom and put her bikini on

starting the hot tub on the back deck she smiled it was a nice night for a dip in the

hot tub. She walked back in and poured herself a shot of whiskey, grabbing some

whiskey sours as she did, bringing the bottle too. Not too many people knew what

Sophie really liked to drink she kept a good front as far as being the good girl who

sipped a little wine like a lady should, but because of what she did she thought it

would get her further in the wrestling world if she was a socialite even though it made

her sick to her stomach that she could never be herself.

She started to get into the hot tub and her cell phone started ringing so she answered it,

"Hello Sophie here." That was how she answered just in case it was someone from

WWE, a voice came over the phone she had never heard before, "Hello Sophie, I am

one of the talent agents for WWE my name is Brian James." She swallowed a lump

in her throat she was talking to a WWE legend she had watched him when she was

a young girl, Road Dogg Jessie James was on the phone with her! "Hello Brian." She

said with her breathe heavy. "We have been very interested in your work Sophie, you're

a talented young lady." She laughed, "Oh how old do you think I am Brian?" Brian

laughed a little too, "You're in your thirties right?" She smiled, "I wish I was thirty

again, no I'm forty years old." Brian sighed, "I apologize Sophie." Sophie nodded as

if he could see her, "No it's alright I get it all the time…." she paused, " is it a problem

that I am that old?" There was a pause, "No way, I'm sure you have heard of Diamond

Dallas Page." She laughed, "Yea I have he was a awesome wrestler." She was definetly

showing her age with that comment. Brian continued, "Can you get on a plane tomorrow

and meet me in Conneticut?" Sophie got goose bumps and her breathing got

more intense she took a big breath, "Yes I will definitely be there what time should we meet?"

Brian looked over his schedule, "Let's say noon tomorrow if you can make it?" She was so

excited now, "Yes sir I will be there, may I keep this number to call you if there are any issues?"

Brian laughed, "Of course you can call me anytime..." he paused, "Oh you didn't know... You

better call me!" She laughed, "Thanks Brian, see you tomorrow." Brian laughed a little,

"Sure will have a good night Ms. Sophie."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sophie got ready for her flight to Conneticut packing her bag and her gear so

she could show them what she had to offer, to say she was excited would be a understatement.

Heading out the door as the cab waited for her she picked up her sunglasses knowing she would

need them, she stopped for a moment and grabbed her good luck charm a necklace she got at a

WWE event. She ran to the cab and got in handing the driver a fifty dollar bill, she didn't have a lot

of money since she had only been training with WWE for a few weeks before she got the call. She

was pretty good on the Indy scene but training with WWE made her excel so much with more moves

and learning the kayfabe. She smiled as they pulled up to the airport, she quickly rushed in to check her

bags and got onto the plane headed for WWE headquarters, it seemed so surreal to her. The plane was

filled with people from all different walks of life, Sophie was not real good with being in confined spaces

with a lot of people and sometimes got anxiety from it. Luckily she found her seat and the one next to

hers was empty she sighed with relief as she sat down and the flight took off.

The plane had landed after a couple hours in Hartford, Connecticut she got off quickly excited about the

opportunity she was hoping she would get, catching a cab and putting her bags in the trunk.

The cab stopped in front of WWE headquarters and she paid for the cab got her bags and walked inside.

She had dressed for success as she calls it at the hotel before taking off she had a nice red dress with

red high heels not too high because she could not walk in a really high heel. She saws Brian and smiled

wide shaking his hand, "Hello Brian I am Sophie we spoke on the phone." Brian smiled back shaking her

hand, "Nice to meet you Sophie are you ready to meet Paul?" She grinned wide, "Is that who is interviewing me?"

Brian nodded, "Let me show you to his office." They walked into a fairly big reception area and Brian told the

receptionist who she was, "Hello Ms. Sophie, Mr. Levesque has been waiting for you to get here, may I show you in?"

Sophie nodded holding her portfolio tight in her hands shaking a little because of her anxiety, when she walked in

there he was Triple H aka Paul Levesque he stood up and smiled at her, "Welcome Ms. Sophie won't you please

sit down?" She shook his hand before sitting down smiling, "It's a pleasure and honor to meet you Mr. Levesque."

He laughed a little, "I am not as proper as my father in law you can call me Paul or Triple H if it makes you more

comfortable." She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat and handed him her portfolio. He quietly looked

through where she had been trained at and her career so far in wrestling, "I see here you were in OVW, that is

a great place to get a great start in the wrestling business, I have also have seen what you can do in NXT you have won

the women's title a time or two already, I am impressed with your win against Carmella." She smiled wide,

"That was a hard match for me she is really talented and her finisher is just so original, we got along well. I hear

she is on the Smackdown roster now." Paul nodded, "Yes, would you like to be on that roster?" Her heart leaped,

"Oh yes sir I would definitely like that!" He laughed a little, "Well there are some formalities I have to go through

with you one is a drug test and do you smoke?" Sophie nodded, "No I don't smoke and I can do the drug test

whenever." She paused thinking about how she was going to afford to be there every Tuesday. Paul smiled,

"You're thinking about how you will afford to travel and the housing right? Don't worry when you sign the contract

we have for you it will give you a bonus to help with those expenses you might have." She nodded and smiled then

shook his hand, "Thank you so much for this opportunity, Paul." He nodded, "Can you show up for tomorrow night's

show?" He called the receptionist in with the contract, looking it over as they talked Sophie sighed it. "Yes I can, but

I won't be on tv yet right?" He could tell she was nervous, "No we have to develop your character more among other

things this is a training of sorts before your big debut." She smiled wide, "Oh wow this is so exciting." Paul laughed

and signed the check that was her bonus, "Here you go Sophie, get some rest tonight and tomorrow because I intend

to see you at 6 p.m. we have a lot to go through." Sophie smiled and shook his hand again, "I will be there, thank you

Paul." She walked out and Brian met her smiling wide, "Congrads Ms. Sophie." Sophie looked at him with a look of what

do I do now because she didn't know where to settle for the night, "Brian do you know this town because I don't have a clue

as to where I can stay the night." He nodded, "Sure you can stay where all of the other wrestlers stay for Smackdown, I will

take you there now if you want." Sophie smiled wide, "Yes I would like that very much I need to get a good nights rest before

I come in for my first day on the job." They started out and Brian showed her to his car and opened the door so she could get

in then they headed for the hotel once there Brian helped her inside with her bags. She noticed a lot of WWE superstars

around the lobby it looked like they were all waiting for something then she saw the pizza delivery guy come in get bombarded.

She laughed a little at the sight of all of them, "I guess that is dinner for everyone." Brian nodded, "Yea you want me to introduce

you to the crew?" Sophie figured that might be a good idea, "Yes if you would." Brian walked her over, "Hey guys I want you all

to meet the new girl around here, Sophie." They all smiled and then went back to grabbing the pizza one of the women that

were there walked towards her she had long blonde hair and was very skinny she immediately recognized her smiling, "Hi

it is so nice to meet you Maryse." Maryse looked her up and down then sneered a little, "Don't even think about looking at

Mike he is mine, got it!" Sophie's eyes got wide and Brian just laughed, "Don't worry not all the ladies are like that. Well I have

to get going you ok here Sophie?" Sophie nodded, "Yes thanks for your help Brian." She noticed Becky Lynch walking over she

decided not to engage until she did since she didn't want to get burned like that again, "Hey lass, welcome to Smackdown, I'm

Becky Lynch." She extended her hand and Sophie smiled wide and shook it, "Nice to meet you Becky." She looked at Maryse,

"Oh don't worry about her Lass she always something stuck in her crawl, come sit down have some pizza I am sure you are

hungry." She sat down with Becky and smiled, "It's a honor to meet you, really it is I have watched you wrestle for a while now."

Becky grinned, "Oh we have a fan here huh." She playfully hit Sophie on her shoulder and she laughed, "Yea I guess you get

tired of hearing that..." Sophie's eyes fixed on someone else as she talked to Becky, one guy standing alone with a shot of

whiskey leaning against the hotel lobby window writing curse words on the glass with his finger, his hair was scraggly and

unkempt, a 5 o clock shadow on his face, and piercing blue eyes that spoke to her especially when she realize he saw her

watching and he gave a crooked smirk. Her heart started pounding and she looked back at Becky quickly. "Ah, lass you

noticed the resident lunatic over by the glass, I would stay clear of that one he is trouble." Sophie swallowed a lump in her

throat and nodded, "What do you mean trouble?" She tried not to look over again but she felt her gaze slip over again towards

him and when she did he had disappeared then she turned back towards Becky and there he was she jumped slightly, he smiled

at her and extended his hand, "Hi, Dean Ambrose is the name, nice to meet you." She looked for a moment then took his hand

they were softer then she thought they would be she guessed because of the way he taped his hands for a match, she studdered

slightly, "Myy name is Sophie." Dean smiled wide, "I like that name it rolls off the tongue quite nicely, now what did you say about

me Becky?" Becky stared at him and swallowed, "Nothing bad Dean." Sophie realized she still had her hand in his and he lifted it

to his lips and kissed it gently. She thought she would die right then but she kept it together. "Well ladies I hate to say goodbye but

I have a big match tomorrow so I will leave you both here to gossip." He stepped away but smirked and winked at Sophie before he

did. Becky nodded, "Lass you already like him don't you?" Sophie looked wide eyed, "I don't even know him Becky." Becky smirked

a little, "I didn't either, until I found myself alone with him. Then maybe I knew him a little too well." Sophie's face got red, "Well,

I'm different Becky and let me just say one thing you don't know me either!" She got up taking her bags with her she asked the hotel

clerk where her room was and he gave her a key walking down the hall a little pissed she turned a corner and saw her room number

starting to slide the key in when she heard a gravelly sexy voice, "You need some help with that?" She didn't turn to look at him she

knew that voice anywhere to say she hadn't known who he was would be the biggest understatement she had seen all his matches

even the ones in the Indys she liked everything about him yet she never knew him personally. Then all of a sudden his hand was touching

hers once more grabbing the key from her, she was starting that thing she did when she got nervous and started shaking. She didn't want

him to see that so she took a deep breath and the shaking stopped slowly she said, "Jon I can use a key." He smirked at her and backed

away a little, "You know my real name?" She grabbed the key a little frustrated, "Yes I know your real name." She opened her hotel room

door and pulled her bags inside she didn't notice that he had followed her and was watching her, "So you're one of my real fans, you know

the ones who have followed since I started wrestling." She nodded, "Yes now if you would excuse me I need to get my rest so you need to

leave." He smirked at her, "Ok Soph, can we talk later?" That made her look at him and she saw those eyes piercing through her, "Yes we

can talk later but my name is Sophie." He grinned, "Alright I get it, you want to get coffee in the morning?" Did he just say that she thought

to herself, "Uhhh yea sure." He nodded, "Ok it is a date then." He walked away and into his room before she could comment back.

She was really nervous now, this was the guy that haunted her dreams for years and he just asked her out for coffee. She decided she better

get some rest so she took a shower and got her night gown on and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie awoke to a knock at her door, "Hey Soph you ready for coffee?" She got up quickly, "Just give me a second I just got up." Jon leaned against the

the door jam and waited as Becky passed by she stopped to talk to him, "You know Jon I know she is the new girl but you shouldn't take advantage of

her." Jon sneered, "No one said I was doing that except you Becky, why don't you go find Shaemus to go hang with or something." Becky nodded and

smiled, "Well just know if you treat her badly I will be the first to come and kick your arse she is a nice girl from what I can tell." Becky walked off flipping

her hair. Jon shook his head and smiled, "You still like me Becky." Becky laughed and walked away. Sophie answered the door she was in jeans and a

tank top, "Good morning." She said softly smiling. He looked at her and smiled, "Good morning Soph, how are you?" She swallowed the lump in her

throat as he talked to her in that raspy sexy voice of his, "I'm good how bout you, Jon." Then she realized she let him call her Soph, she quickly added,

"My name is Sophie not Soph." He grinned, "Whatever you say." She smiled slightly at him, "So where are we going?" He smiled, "A little local coffee

shop, come on I will take you there." She walked out of the hotel with Jon and he smiled as he watched her walking, "I thought it wouldn't hurt if we

got to know each other." She was quiet and shy when it came to guys like him but not the type to be pushed around either. "So where are you from Sophie?"

She smiled she knew he would be surprised when she told him, "I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio." He smiled wide, "Really cool so am I, do you live there now?"

She nodded, "Yes I live there now I have a place right in the heart of downtown a little apartment nothing to write home about." He looked at her, "Yea well

at least you have a roof over your head, food, and clothes. That's all you really need in life." She nodded, "That's true, I bet you make plenty enough to have

a nice place." They walked into the coffee shop and he opened the door for her, "I do but it wasn't always that way, I came from the wrong side of the tracks.

Most of the time my mother and I had to do some pretty bad stuff in order to eat."

She looked at him wide eyed, "Really well I was never what you call rich either. I never

had to do anything bad, just what do you mean by bad?"

He looked at her and smirked, "I had to do a lot of stealing and mom…..." he paused looking

at her, "let's not talk about that." She could see the hurt in his eyes, "We don't have to…."

smiling as they came to the coffee shop, "how do you take your coffee." He nodded, "Just straight."

They place their orders and she was about to pay and he stopped her, "I got you, this time." He

smirked a little. She smiled back and looked into his eyes again then looked down. He smiled,

"You're a little shy aren't you?" Her cheeks flushed red, "I suppose I am a little." He grinned and

got closer to her ear, "Let me be honest with you I'm not what I am on tv, I have to get to know

someone before I warm up to them." She smiled at him he was actually nice, they sat at a

table together. "So Sophie what do you like to do for fun?" Sophie looked at him, "Well

I love to wrestle and I like to go to the carnival when they are in town." He grinned, "You

like to wrestle huh, what do you say I help you with a few things?" She looked at him,

"I have been in it for awhile now in the indy's but I suppose you could teach me something

about the company." He laughed a little, "Soph this is the big leagues now things are a little

different like you have a camera on you at all times among other things you're gonna have

a little bit of a learning curve." Sophie got a little offended, "You think I can't handle, just

because I am a woman don't you?" He nodded, "That's not what I meant, you just need

someone to mentor you." She felt silly for getting mad like that, "Oh, yea I guess I do."

He smiled, "Meet me at the arena tonight early I can teach you a couple things." She nodded and

started to get up but he grabbed her hand and leaned over closer to her again in her ear,

"I look forward to it." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she heard the raspy voice and the

breathe in her ear. The thing that was bad about it was that he didn't know that she had dreams

about him but she wasn't about to tell him that, "I will see you later tonight then Dean." He grinned,

"Soph call me Jon." She walked away slowly and waved at him as she left she could feel his blue

eyes on her.


End file.
